High speed injection devices employing needles have been used for tattooing applications for many years. Various modifications to these devices were developed by the present applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,242 to Yacowitz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,339 to Yacowitz; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,660 to Yacowitz. These modifications enabled the delivery of drugs as well as pigments. Tattooing devices which are driven by magnetic coils as shown in those patents and in others have the problem of making a loud noise while they are operating. Relatively silent electric motor tattooing machines have been developed but the needle in those machines tends to drift in a single direction. This drifting effect makes it difficult to draw straight lines or to allow accurate delivery to specific skin areas. Present tattooing machines employ only one needle making the devices slow in completing an image.